Break Away
by IceexLiebe
Summary: [ItaTema] Temari was underappreciated, and Itachi was depressed. Seeking something more than their poor situations, they leave their lives behind. [Full Summary Inside]
1. Prologue

**Title: Break Away**

**Chapter: Prologue **

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **Alcohol references, some language, some spoilers, and possibly lemons in later chapters.OOCness in some characters, too.

**Summary: **Temari, feeling unwanted by her brothers, and Itachi, feeling used and irritable with Akatsuki, both leave their lives behind. By a coincidental meeting, the two are drawn to each other by their similar situations. The arrangements were as travel partners, but when both begin to feel more attracted to each other, how will the unlikely love grow? With bad habits and Temari's yearning for the familiarity of home, will the couple be able to overcome the difficulties?

**Author's Notes: **It took me forever for any kind of inspiration, and here it is- another Itachi/Temari fan fiction by Icee. This was inspired by a great friend of mine, Hisara, from role plays. I owe a lot to her. This is a sort of humor story, and I know the characters- Itachi…- are going to be out of character. I know already, so just remember it, please. This first chapter is the prologue of the story, so I'd appreciate any feedback or suggestions. I have the plot written out, and hopefully, I can update enough; this is my first chapter story. I accept constructive criticism. Please read and review.

Icee

* * *

"So, Temari-san, how was your mission?"

The soft question was barely audible over the noise of the small teahouse, packed to the last table with jubilant people, laughing and talking loudly over bottles of sake.

It was about ten at night, and this was time when the many places that served anything alcoholic at Suna were crowded. Unlike the lush village of Konoha, Suna wasn't quite as rich both economy-wise and culture-wise. Sure, the structures were uniquely built and their ways were different- like every other village from the next-, but the inhabitant's attitudes and habits were rather unrefined. People flocked to any place to drown their sorrows in sake, while others just came in good fun- parties or just friendly get-togethers. The reasons were normally about half-way in each restaurant, but either way, the amount of drunkards on Suna's streets in the evening was rather unbecoming.

Two young women sat at a two-seat table, seeming to ignore- or perhaps they were used to- the commotion around them, and a few bottles of sake were scattered about the table. One was fisted in the hand of the speaker, a girl with oddly-colored pink hair and large, somewhat dazed green eyes, and she leaned across the table rather clumsily to pour some of the bitter, clear liquid into the aforementioned kunoichi's cup.

Twin blue eyes, focused and sharp in comparison to her companion's, gently lifted to the other female's face as she spoke, her hand wrapped gently around the white ceramic of the small rounded drinking mug, and her cheeks were faintly flushed from the alcohol contained in the bottles before them. A soft sigh passed her lips, glancing down at the newly-poured drink, and her shoulders shrugged subtlety in disinterest.

"The same as usual, I guess- tiring," Temari replied somewhat agitatedly to her friend's question, though her second statement sounded more light-noted and teasing, "You're lucky you're here right now, Sakura. The people in your village are awful- loud, anti-social, or just… annoying!"

The pink-haired girl laughed softly with a small smile twitching upon the corner's of her lips as she rested her chin on her fist, leaning against the table again. When Temari said annoying, it was pretty obvious she was speaking of Shikamaru. They seemed to get along well- the gossip in the village, started by Ino and spread by her and her newfound accomplice, Naruto. (He talked to everyone, and with proper bribing- ramen-, he was rather easy to manipulate)-, but by the stories the fan-user told, she didn't seem to like him all that much. The other two categories were easy to place people under; her statement wasn't exactly unjustified, but a wistful sort of half smile replaced her once jovial expression.

"It's nice to get a break, but I do miss all of my friends," the young medic replied quietly, trailing off with a sigh. "But anyway," Sakura began again, knowing the previous conversation probably wasn't going any further and that she didn't want to upset herself, "are you going to the party tonight?"

A note of excitement was in her tone at the question, and her thoughtful expression changed to a slight grin.

Sakura had been sent to Sunagakure by her mentor, Tsunade, to take up a job in the hospital staff until the weaker village was able to establish a stable stream of medical education and get their teams properly staffed. As the next best medic in Konoha and having previous acquaintance with the Kazekage, Gaara, Haruno Sakura seemed like the prime candidate. She knew Temari only a little before, having seen her at the Chuunin exams, the Sasuke mission, and a few times around Konoha in her job as the mediator. They weren't all that great of friends, but after speaking to the fiery blonde and meeting a few of her friends, they got along okay. The Suna kunoichi took her out to her usual whereabouts after both of their jobs were over for the day, mostly to drink away their stress and talk.

Places that served any sort of sake- preferably heavy-, Temari enjoyed. She was so busy, so overworked, that she just came by so often. Parties, drinking, doing stupid things with her friends… It was just who she was since she was younger, and over the years, it had gotten worse. She didn't think it was that much of a problem, though, in her mind; Gaara and Kankurou didn't care much anyway…

The blonde blinked with a frown as she realized she was asked a question, and she sighed again, shaking her head.

"I can't. I have to go home and check up on my little brothers; it's been two weeks."

Sakura seemed disappointed with the answer, while she discreetly rolled her eyes.

"They're big boys, Temari. You don't need to stalk them and smother them like you do," she muttered, somewhat under her breath in quiet complaint, and somewhat to try and convince her friend to become more independent of them.

It was unlikely; those two were pretty much her life. Sakura actually pitied her naivety; the Kazekage and the puppeteer really didn't need her constant assistance. She flinched slightly; however, when a dangerous flash in Temari's blue eyes indicated she had spoken out of line.

The fact people didn't understand her care and her need to protect was agitating to Temari! It was just… hard. They didn't really have parents, and being the oldest, she took it as her responsibility to care for them both as best she could. They grew, she knew, but old habits died hard, and loyalty to them blinded her of their actual wants and the fact she seemed more of their mother than their sister. She shook her head, resting her head in her palms with a quiet groan, mixed thoughts buzzing through her mind.

"I know…"

She trailed off, raising her head again to note her friend's rather concerned expression, and before Sakura could give any medical advice- or any in general-, Temari spoke once again.

"I should go."

The medic ninja made no comment this time, instead muttering something under her breath, the only understandable words being 'I'll pay', and Temari forced a half-hearted smile before rising from her seat.

"Thank you, Sakura. I'll see you later."

She weaved through the masses, ignoring her surroundings before heading out the door.

Maybe Sakura was right… Maybe she needed some other thing to occupy her time…

Her care had been welcomed when Gaara and Kankurou were young boys, and even now, she cooked for them, cleaned, did everything around their house… They were so close, too; they had vowed to stick together no matter what, and when Gaara and Kankurou became closer, she did more for them to prove her worth to the family. Never once had they thanked her, never once had they even acknowledged her hard work.

Teal eyes, alight with somewhat of a confusion gazed up to the skies above, painted an array of blues and blacks to create a serene night in the village of Sunagakure, and she crossed her arms firmly over her chest as she suddenly felt a rush of cold surge through her veins. The mediator pushed any negative thoughts away; it was probably just the sake, anyway.

Silently, in the perfect tranquility of the night, she wandered through the streets once more and back to her home, where her adored brothers would… be eagerly awaiting her return. She was sure of that…

---

"Oi! Gaara, Kankurou! I'm home!"

The sound reverberated throughout the Sand Siblings' home, which was one of the wings of the Kazekage Tower. They had lived there all there lives since their father was the village's leader before Gaara. It was… sort of in their family, it seemed, and Temari and Kankurou had jokingly confided in each other they'd be upset to leave memories behind when the new Kazekage moved in- they were a joking, tough group; joking on the past, they thought, would help them ease the pain more than to just brood over it. They were lucky they didn't have to switch residences, too.

Bright eyes scanned the area before her as she walked farther into the wing of the building where she and her family resided, her hand tentatively brushing along the walls. At the lack of response from the two people whose names were called, a frown marred Temari's face, and she quietly walked into the room they called their living room to see Gaara, lazily sprawled out on the couch, reading, and Kankurou, on another chair fixing something or other with his favorite puppet, Karasu; she couldn't understand how many additions that creepy thing needed…

Still, they regarded her as if she did not exist, and she scowled slightly, clearing her throat as tapping her foot rhythmically upon the floor. Kankurou glanced up for a few moments with an expression that seemed to read 'what?', while Gaara simply let out a soft 'hn' of acknowledgement to another's presence in the room. Temari let out an exasperated noise, sounding somewhat sarcastic, though a rather hurt look was evident in her eyes, but she blinked it away.

"Well, I'm back…"

There was a pause before the awkward silence was broken again.

"Good… I expect a report by tomorrow, then," Gaara actually graced her with a verbal response, though his tone was business-like if not distracted, and the young Kazekage did not deem his sister's arrival as something to close his book over.

"Hi, Temari," was the only intelligent reply Kankurou could formulate at the moment, soon after adopting a rather annoyed expression as one of the arms of his precious puppet swayed precariously on his hinges, and he glanced accusingly at the screwdriver in his hand.

Temari didn't exactly know what to say to the youngest of the three, an anger boiling up within her that he would be so insensitive as to say that to her within the first minute she arrived home again. Kankurou, however pathetic, seemed to make an attempt, yet she was unmoved by the lack of any care in his voice. Her gaze strayed from the two young men before her to the rest of the room, which seemed to be in okay shape, but when she craned her neck to examine the kitchen in the next room over, the stacks of dishes lined up on the sink seemed to be at risk of toppling over with a domino effect to leave destruction in its wake. She clenched her fists and grit her teeth discreetly before relaxing again, the warnings and other words from all her friends finally dawning upon her. Her brothers were just ungrateful, uncaring, and not even making any attempt to make things easier for her…

"Good night," the kunoichi growled mutedly, turning on her heel as she was unable to speak any more to them.

It was only moments later when she burst through the door to her room, flinging open drawers and closets in her current state of anger and the beginnings of intoxication. She growled streams of curses as she stormed through the room, taking everything of importance to her and stuffing it into her already filled packs from the earlier trip.

"I'll teach them respect for me! See how they manage without my help!"

Temari swung her bags over her shoulder, and grabbed the heavy iron weapon that was her fan, which was leaning up against the wall of her room. She thought on nothing, simply set on getting away from this life that everyone who observed seemed to think made her miserable. She just wanted to be free right now, be away from anyone who could impose upon her. Slowly she walked to the glass door, leading to a balcony on the side of their luxurious home, and let herself look out over the desert one last time before getting the hell out of this awful place. The peacefulness always soothed her somehow. There were no trees to block the view of the sky, and the sand drifting over the vast expanses of desert was calming; it helped her think. A pang of guilt stabbed at her heart momentarily as she became more aware of what she was doing.

A tanned hand reached hesitantly towards the glass barrier, separating her from her freedom. She still had doubts in the very back of her mind of whether this was a good idea, to leave her brothers alone, break the pact they had made to stay together…

"Screw it…" Temari muttered, and a sudden instinct in her mind telling her to go; something better had to be out there, waiting for her.

She pulled the door to the side, receiving a slight chill from the change in temperature, but she stepped out onto the concrete of her balcony, eyes narrowed determinedly as she flipped open her fan with one hand. She swung it with vigor driven by hurt. The forceful gale she had conjured blew out over the sands with a wailing song, and she swung the fan again, bringing it fully around to kneel upon its iron skeleton. She and the weapon both drifted off in the wind, carried to no definite destination where somehow, she knew something better was there.

Wherever there was…

* * *

In the depths of River Country, the night lay peaceful and silent. At this time of night, around eleven at night, the moon had rose into the sky, the beauty and brightness of it contrasting sharply against the complete blackness of the starless sky.

Itachi suspected it was from the pall of rain clouds drifting in from another direction, carried in by the faintest of winds.

"Looks like a big storm's coming," a sardonic voice broke the complete silence of the night, and even the soft tone seemed to be blown out of proportion to a seeming high octave since it had been so still outside.

The young man of twenty simply grunted at the statement directed more at him than in referral to the weather, and his crimson gaze, clouded by something previously unknown to him, stared out into the forest, completely blankly.

"Storms follow you, Itachi-san. Do you think it's a bad omen?"

Itachi's stoic features were disrupted by the faintest signs of displeasure- the very corners of his mouth turning downwards into a frown at the question posed to him. The Uchiha could hear the mocking, the real hidden question interlaced within such simple words. His partner, Kisame, was goading him now. For what, he did not know, but the constant bringing up his brother was wearing thin on his patience, and he knew very well he was implying if the younger male could kill him.

Itachi closed his eyes for a few moments, his heavy eyelids tinted a sickly gray from lack of sleep, and he rested his elbows on his knees as he brought his intertwined fingers to his lips.

"I hope so."

His answer was rewarded with a soft laugh from the older man beside him, who was leaning on the heavy scaled blade of his sword. Kisame thought Itachi seemed to be going soft; he could pick at subtle things that he knew his partner was aware of, and he hadn't reprimanded him in a while. He seemed somewhat sensitive now as well since the news of Sasuke was of prominent concern.

"Eh, you're needed in Akatsuki. Don't say that," the swordsman decided after a long pause, shrugging uncaringly.

Itachi stiffened slightly at the mention of his organization, and more so at only being wanted alive because he could be of service. He knew no one would want him for any other purpose, but the grating jobs and expectations placed upon him were agitating and wore him down mentally. With the new craze with his brother, feelings within him he thought were locked away slowly began to bubble to the surface of his conscious, and the deterioration of his sanity was probably speeding up at this rate.

But he didn't feel insane. He just felt lethargic and pained- physically and mentally. He just felt depressed. The longing to end his existence had been tempting recently; he could end everyone he had harmed to be happier- he didn't care of their feelings; he was just looking for some reasoning, he wouldn't have to assist Akatsuki any longer. Perhaps that was the best part. Itachi knew he couldn't do it, though… Sasuke would be devastated he hadn't been the one to kill him, and he just felt that ending one's life so selfishly was just weak. He would not succumb to weakness in any case.

But if he was to die now, he wouldn't exactly mind. Pain was daily, emotions resurfaced, and each day helping a worthless and idiotic cause was driving him to his breaking point, and he wasn't too sure what that would be like.

Pein, their leader, was truly a fool. Members of a 'notorious' organization were dropping likes flies, the Biju's chakra had been working up within that statue- Itachi considered the possibility of them being freed-, the plan was flawed, and the Kyuubi was just impossible to capture. Konoha had him too guarded. And yet, Pein believed they would succeed in the end.

The young Uchiha scowled discreetly in his thoughts. He wanted something better to live for instead of that and just waiting for someone to end his suffering, miserable existence. How, he did not know. There was no way anyone would possibly accept him anywhere. So, he was stuck living out his days like this.

"Oh, Itachi-san… We're being called," Kisame's voice broke his trance, and the black-haired nukenin regarded him with a somewhat loathing gaze.

---

The blackness of the Akatsuki's meeting place was disturbed by the faintest flickering of lights. Quickly, differently-shaped holograms appeared on six of the ten spots on the large statue summoned.

The other four were absent; one from the position's wring being stole, while the other three met their untimely end, and the room seemed oddly silent. A sort of pall hung over the room despite the members present being fairly emotionless.

"As you all know, our numbers have been dropping," started the flat and robotic-sounding voice of Pein, his eyes scanning those present with a piercing glare, and the only one able to meet the oddly-colored eyes was the young Itachi, who remained fairly indifferent to the situation.

He hated Deidara, quite frankly; he didn't care he was dead.

The assembled group remained silent, almost as if awaiting the next words their leader would have to say.

"so…" he continued from his previous statement. "I find that it would be beneficial for us to gather new members to help with our cause." It seemed to end at that, and much to everyone's surprise, the next voice to speak was the normally silent Uchiha's:

"With growing opposition, I find that… rather useless. They will be killed off quickly."

Ten eyes burned into his form, one somewhat irritated, while the others were disbelieving of speaking against the 'new plan.'

"Itachi-san, are you trying to get us in trouble?" Kisame hissed from beside him, the yellow and shark-like eyes of his partner somewhat worried as to what the 'punishment' for openly contradicting such a highly ranking person would be.

"Too bad for you, Itachi-_san_," started a bitterly mocking voice, coming from a few spaces down, "that you are the one performing the useless task of recruiting people."

The masked man, Tobi, seemed to be beaming beneath the orange, swirled object concealing his identity. He changed quickly- most of the members didn't seem to realize he was truly calling the shots of Akatsuki yet-, and most had adjusted to his apparent multiple personality disorder.

"What?!" Kisame snapped, ironically most likely being the cause of their unfortunate predicament. "Why us? We're already…"

"No, you're recruiting," Pein cut in abruptly, his fierce glare resting on the Kiri nukenin, "My partner and I will be taking over the capture of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, as you and Itachi seem to be too incompetent to capture a child."

Kisame loathingly fell silent, while Itachi inwardly seethed. He was demoted, doing an even pettier task for a bunch of idiots.

---

Itachi has tuned out the rest of the 'meeting', which probably Pein was dictating more trivial things to go about their world domination or whatever they were doing now. Since they were dismissed, he was now listening to his partner rant and rave about them always getting the worst jobs in this organization and how it wasn't fair, and many other hateful words that the Uchiha struggled to tune out along with the rest of Kisame's monologue.

"What do you think, Itachi-san?"

Itachi took this as his conclusion, and those nagging sensations of being troubled boiled up in his mind again as he glanced momentarily to the skies, which looked as though they were about to send down the rains at any moment. He sighed mutedly, frowning.

"I think I am not going to deal with it…"

"Huh?"

He turned his head slightly to look at Kisame.

"I am leaving. Please tell them I am dead," he explained mutedly and monotonously as he shook his head distractedly.

He didn't mind telling Kisame because he knew he hated Akatsuki about as much as he did, and he probably wouldn't be stupid enough to come looking for him anyway. If Uchiha Itachi did not want to be found, he would not be found. It was as simple as that.

He then turned, not really caring about any reactions from Kisame at the moment. Bothering with good-byes would be a waste of breath, and while they tolerated each other, by no means did they like each other.

Itachi had no idea where he would go or what exactly he was looking for, but anything at this point seemed better than what he was doing right now. Something in his mind just made him consider that perhaps somewhere, someway, there would just be something that could keep him going through life without being miserable.

Kisame could only stare dumbstruck with a heavy sigh at Itachi's sudden leave. Another one gone, he guessed. He half wanted to stop him- mostly because he was somewhat perturbed at what Pein would do. He really did have nothing to lose anymore; however, so he almost jealously watched his partner go. Lucky bastard could probably hide; Kisame knew he'd probably be killed to even think of running off.

He frowned thoughtfully. Eh… Good riddance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is the end of the prologue, mostly just explaining both Temari and Itachi's situations and why they took off. The next chapter will be up soon- maybe next week or in a few days. Please read and review- tell me what you think. Itachi and Temari will meet in the next chapter. 


	2. An Unlikely Acquaintence

**Break Away **

**Chapter 1: An Unlikely Acquaintance **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Alcohol references, language, some spoilers, and possible future lemons.

**Pairing:** Itachi/Temari

**Author's notes**: Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. :3 I just reread it and I realized there were some really careless grammatical and spelling errors. I feel stupid. xD Anyway, thanks to my friend and reviewers. I've written out the plot, and I estimate this story will be about nine chapters. Sorry is this chapter's a little slow, but please be patient with me. I promise there'll be more action in the next chapters. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it anyway: An Unlikely Acquaintance.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky in the sweltering afternoon, and it streamed through the thick canopy of trees that was one of the forests of Hi no Kuni, or the Fire Country. In a colander-like effect, the light showed in dappled patterns across the verdant grass, and it strained out some of the heat in the abundant shade.

For Itachi, the past few days had been uneventful, if not more depressing than usual.

He had originally thought the freedom from the very people who aggravated him, away from any expectations for a useless and idiotic cause would relieve him and give him time to think of something to do with himself. Yet, it didn't help at all. The time unoccupied and alone had given him freedom, yes, but it gave him plenty of time to think. Thoughts of his current situation, thoughts of the possibilities of his death, and thoughts of Sasuke -he wondered if he would find him or if he would be captured by the Konoha-nin looking for him- and thinking of his uselessness in life upset him for some reason. Perhaps it was the Uchiha blood in his veins. Shinobi jobs, usually making up the police force, and being the noble and most powerful Clan were what they were known for, and the nagging sensation of having nothing to do but use up oxygen was irritating to him.

Crimes brought about stress and further goaded his depression forward and the feeling perhaps doing some good for someone else or something else may help him along some way attracted him. He just didn't know; he hadn't really thought before he left. He just ran off with no plan, and now he would probably be found some way or another and he would be killed off unceremoniously.

The former Akatsuki sighed miserably, and he slowed his steps to a stop. A gentle breeze blew from behind him, and the leaves and branches above swayed noisily above. The foliage gave off rustling sounds as they moved, and the Uchiha's ebony hair moved in sync with the appendages above. As if tension was carried in the soft winds, Itachi stiffened slightly, and his reddened eyes snapped to face in front of him. The sense of another chakra signature was nearby, he now knew, and a slight frown crossed his lips. He let off a quiet 'tch' sound of agitation. He was in no mood to deal with anyone he may have known right now- he wasn't sure if his current state of mind would allow him to defend himself the best he could, and in the back of his mind, he silently wanted to keep going for a little longer. There was still some possibility, some small chance that he would be able to find something.

Still… if it was no one of a threat, another person to speak to was appealing in the slightest sense if he had any social skills to speak of. The humanness in him craved another to talk to; he wanted to leave his life behind, and that would most likely mean at least making an honest attempt at being open. Good things did not just come to undeserving people; they had to be worked for, he supposed. After inwardly debating with his clouded thoughts for a minute, he slowly and somewhat hesitantly ventured in the direction of the other's presence, as curiosity got the better of him. He was sure to mask his chakra as he tentatively stepped carefully and silently through the trees and bushes blocking his path.

The site that met his aching eyes stirred some sort of recognition in him, though he was unsure. His deteriorating and sore eyes would not allow him to make out any definite features of the person crouched before the edge of a lake, but a large iron fan was beside the young woman- he at least thought it was a female from the view he had from his position. Itachi frowned thoughtfully, and he remained quiet and still, contemplating if the person would react to his arrival. He supposed he could run if worst came to worst. The Uchiha sighed once more, eyes downcast and rather sullen looking.

* * *

Three days had passed since Temari had departed from Sunagakure, and as she had more time to herself, free of any obligations she may have had to her brothers- or perhaps it was from the lack of alcohol in her system; she didn't consider any correlation to this, though- and free of any laws, any others who may have wanted to try and take advantage of her with her caring nature, she began to feel less burdened than she had, but there was still some sort of emptiness through the relief.

Thoughtful blue eyes met the clear surface of the lake she knelt before. She examined her reflection for a few moments, not that she cared too much on her appearance right now, but more so because it was as if she was struggling to find something within herself. She had nowhere to go, and caring for someone was pretty much all she had ever known. The kunoichi couldn't help but let a small smirk cross her once placid expression; that was truly intelligent on her part.

Her gaze was shifted to the cloudless skies above, lips pursed as she sifted through her thoughts to any new direction to head in. She was rather lost at the moment, but it didn't matter much. Maybe it was better if she would just stumble upon a village and start new there or something… That plan didn't appeal to her that much; she was too adventure-seeking to settle down in a house, alone, with a normal non-ninja lifestyle. Temari now considered that she should have thought things through more, but her ego would not allow her to go home again simply because she was unsure, as much as she hated to admit, a little afraid of what lie ahead if she didn't know where to go or what to do.

Living a useless and lonely life was not something she wanted, no matter how free it may have been. But for the moment, she was both physically and mentally exhausted from the journey through the desert and forest, and she wanted to be alone for a little, and hopefully find a small village where she could sleep in civilization before moving on again. It didn't sound thought out or logical, but she was too tired to think more on it.

She groaned before hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. Her eyes slowly fell closed in a gesture of relaxation, though she was too plagued with her thoughts to even have room to consider sleep. Her musings drifted from her unpremeditated situation and to her brothers once more. She couldn't help but wonder what Gaara was thinking right now, or was his work and reading too important to even realize she was gone? She had babied him the most since Kankurou was more stable, feared him the least, but now she was appreciated the least. It was typical, she thought in oddly bitter amusement.

Suddenly, she was snapped from her trance by the sense of another person- behind her. It wasn't anyone familiar, she knew, but technically, she was a missing-nin now since she had left Suna's borders illegitimately; it could be anyone, out to bring her back. As much as she had her lingering doubts, she wasn't willing to go back- for pride purposes. Not yet, at least. She wouldn't be accounted for; however, until a month had passed, as there were no witnesses, but that was only if Gaara even _bothered _to send anyone out to look for her. The beginnings of a scowl marred her previously serene features despite her feelings. Cockiness and her inflated ego now resurfaced as she dragged herself back into reality, and she didn't bother turning around to acknowledge the other's presence. Temari tensed slightly, to keep herself alert, but it was probably just someone passing through. She smirked again; she could take them down anyway. If they were hostile, it was most likely just a rouge ninja who thought they could pick on a girl for amusement. At this belief, she loosened from her wary position and leaned back on her arms, her expression growing smugger.

---

Itachi blinked and raised an eyebrow skeptically at the ease of the woman in front of him, and he frowned slightly. It was either she didn't even know he was here, - which was unlikely even if she was a Genin. (He assumed she was a ninja by the weapon beside her)- or she simply did not care. That was the most realistic, as the fluctuation in her chakra, his Sharingan noted, seemed to give off arrogance. Was she mocking him or just foolishly overconfident? His frown deepened at the prospect.

He took his mild insulted pride as enough inclination to step further from his spot. He had nothing to gain or lose by speaking to her, and maybe trying to hold a conversation- yeah, right- would occupy at least a few minutes of his time… It was doubtful.

"It is unwise to turn your back to someone you do not know- especially outside a Hidden Village," he remarked flatly and in a rather bored manner.

The Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest as his lethal red gaze bore into her back. He had no intention of fighting with her, but by his suspicions of an inflated ego, he was uncertain how she would react to someone pointing out a mistake- particularly a random stranger.

He found it somewhat odd why someone was out of a village alone; solo missions weren't very common, but he withheld any further comment.

Temari blinked as she was spoken to, and her smirk widened. Who did this guy think he was? She'd be certain to find out and take that cool and arrogant- in her opinion. Who went around correcting people anyway!- tone down a notch. She reached for her fan and stood, turning on her heel before jamming the weapon into the ground to lean on and resting her hand on her hip. Her eyes trailed upwards, and immediately, her cocky attitude faltered as she realized this person had a right to talk; the red clouds signified only one thing. She didn't bother to meet his eyes to see who it was.

She sneered bitterly. "You bastard," she growled, an angered look flashing in her eyes.

This was one of the members of Akatsuki, who had killed her youngest brother. She swung open her fan, causing the dirt on the ground to kick up by the sudden gust of wind. Despite her displeasure to see this man, she made to move to attack, standing her ground with a hostile expression. She was certainly ready to fight. Temari nearly bit her tongue to suppress the need to say something mocking to him, but she could only wonder what he wanted- from what she had heard, Akatsuki traveled in pairs, and he didn't attack her immediately. Her guard returned as she slowly brought her eyes upwards to examine his face, and simply by the signature red in his eyes, she flinched discreetly. An Uchiha, and by his cloak, it was definitely Uchiha Itachi. She knew very well he was most likely more powerful, but her ego would not allow her to back down after that show. She yearned to blurt out insults and ask what he was doing here, but he beat her to it.

"Forgive me," Itachi began almost mockingly in his soft monotone, "but I do not know what I did to anger you. I am not looking for a fight."

An almost amused look flickered within the depths of his eyes at her reaction to him, but he blinked away the confidence, and let his hands fall to his sides again in a relaxed manner. He examined her drawn weapon, and he sighed. She was rash, and she appeared to dislike him… This would not end in her favor if she wished to attack him.

Temari gazed almost disbelievingly at him before scowling, her teeth bared slightly in an aggressive expression. Her eyes narrowed and she huffed before snapping her fan closed once again. "You are a member of Akatsuki, the organization that killed my brother," she spoke in a frigid tone, her angered demeanor remaining.

His eyes sought hers. He couldn't help but feel amused by her; her arrogance and outward dislike for him was almost cute in a pathetic sort of way, and her easily angered state of mind would be easy to manipulate, but he didn't… really feel like being himself at the moment. For once in his life, making someone miserable did not sound enjoyable. This silent depression eating away at him made him not want to do anything at all. "I don't associate myself with Akatsuki any longer," he spoke again in his soft tone as he fixated his gaze on something over her

Temari stared at him rather skeptically for a few moments, sneering yet again. '_Yeah right…' _she thought with a subtle roll of her eyes; he was Uchiha Itachi; his life was full of fights! And that leaving Akatsuki statement was difficult to believe. Still, he seemed to have this genuine sort of sadness on him- she could tell; being Gaara's older sister had benefits by being able to read people- and he was staying true to his word by not attacking. She was of little importance to Akatsuki anyway, so she settled with an intelligent, "Hmph!"

Perhaps he'd go away. The fan-wielder childishly turned her head away from his, closing her eyes, but they soon snapped open again when she sensed a sort of warning flare in chakra from the man beside her, soon followed after by the subtle sound of a kunai being thrown- detectable only after years of training. She shifted her fan in defense immediately, and the loud ring of metal against metal pierced the silence. Her eyes snapped open as she growled and cast an accusing glare in Itachi's direction. He had obviously intended for her to block, so she was more aggravated than alarmed.

"Hey!"

"I warned you," Itachi murmured quietly with a pleased smirk, his eyes averting hers to glance idly at the sky. "I was checking to see if you were paying attention…"

Temari's eyebrow twitched slightly to indicate her annoyance. "Who _does _that?" she spat disbelievingly, finding that exceedingly abnormal, and she had no problem in outwardly expressing it.

Used to being fought back with, she found her rather comical dislike increasing when an amused glint flashed in the Uchiha's eyes, with a small smirk, his only sign he had even heard her being a quiet 'hn'.

Temari sighed exasperatedly, all to use to the simple answers from Gaara. She considered perhaps he was serious about not attacking- he would've killed her by now most likely from her temper-, but she was curious as to why he was not leaving. "What do you want?"

Itachi frowned thoughtfully, avoiding the question- she had no right to pry him for information he himself did not really know the answer to. "Nothing…" he murmured vaguely, a note of finality in his tone.

She; however, did not quite pick up on his unwillingness. Temari was growing impatient with him- she wanted to get away from home; not be reminded of it by his personality, so akin to Gaara's! "Really?" she growled in a flat sarcastic tone, not even knowing why she was trying to hold a conversation with someone who was probably completely incapable of it.

Itachi sighed, a mixture of a wistfulness to think about his current situation and of annoyance because of her attitude evident on his previously placid features. "Really; I am not looking for anything in particular…"

The troubled expression on his face became more obvious to Temari, and she sighed, choosing to ignore his own growing edginess. It ate away at her heart, seeing someone like this, no matter who it was- she blamed her overprotective nature -, and she smiled weakly in soft attempt to lighten the mood. Getting angry with him was getting her nowhere- he didn't seem to care- and she had nothing to lose by talking to him for a little. "Oh," she murmured, surrendering to his unwillingness to be thorough. (or maybe she couldn't be thorough either now that she thought about it, and she wondered if their situations were similar). "Me too, sorta… I left Suna three days ago. I'm Temari, by the way." She relaxed at this point, turning from him a little to sit on the ground, facing the lake once more.

Itachi sensed her thoughtful mood and sensed small vibes of pity- he scowled inwardly; he hated showing any perceptible signs of weakness to others. He blinked dumbly as she introduced herself, wondering why she was trying to be civil now, but he guessed he had enough time to try and hold a conversation. He figured she knew who he was, so he questioned her instead with a quiet, "Tired of people or feel as though you don't belong?"

There was a pause after this question as Temari adopted an almost saddened expression. Itachi considered pressing more on the subject for a few moments, but decided against when he realized she dropped it when he had been vague as well in a similar question. He took a few steps closer to her as she sat on the ground; he just felt drawn to her by this aura of light that seemed to be in her chakra- a caring, happier sort of demeanor he picked up on by her pity for him and not judging him after accepting the fact he was being honest. She wasn't afraid of him either; talking to him was completely taboo- he appreciated that not everyone thought he wasn't going to slit their throat at the first chance he got. They seemed similar, leaving things behind, and by her statement earlier, she didn't seem to have anywhere to go either. He sat a few feet from her in what he deemed a safe distance, and almost felt compelled to speak by her seeming dismayed state after his question. Though not hostile to him, they were still enemies, and she had no reason to care for his problems or share hers. Yet, she surprised him by speaking.

"I felt unneeded, actually," Temari replied to him in a calm, normal tone for her and a slight shrug. She inclined her head towards him and took note of his distance- at least he was being respectable-, and his leave of Akatsuki made him seem like not all that bad of a person. (She forced herself to believe him when he was different than what the rumors portrayed him to be.) Her knowledge was perhaps biased- she only heard incoherent brooding words from Sasuke of 'I'll kill him' and 'that man'… She knew very well from her brother monsters were created- not born. Sure, she knew who this man beside her was, but not actually his story- the real one, she guessed-, but it was doubtful she'd hear it from him. She sighed quietly- a nonverbal expression of boredom. She was never satisfied no matter where she was- always seeking more of a thrill.

Itachi's eyes locked onto her form, seeming to search her soul with his eerie Sharingan gaze. Though their situations were comparable, her reasons for leaving where she belonged were different. The connection returned soon after he considered this; however- she wanted somewhere to be needed, and perhaps he wanted that as well in his own ways. However perfect it was, he knew she was most likely she was one of those who wanted him dead. Still, she seemed at ease and didn't attack, so maybe he wasn't entirely unwanted here. "I…" Itachi paused, his tone giving away how unusual it was for him to be sharing feelings that had been restrained so long. Maybe the pain eating away at his mind, bottled up, got him where he was now. "I know how you feel."

He paused again as he contemplated on what to disclose to her, and he let his aching eyes fall closed. "I was burdened with too much in my village and Akatsuki. I left both, feeling... used. I thought if I could leave, I would be happier just to live with no expectations, no rules... But I didn't; I simply felt empty."

His eyes reopened a dull black color, and he averted his gaze from her. He didn't think he had spoken so much in his life about this kind of thing. He didn't know what urged him to speak to her either, but the human mind worked in odd ways, so he supposed he was drawn to her.

Temari seemed surprised at him as well at his speaking, and she furrowed her brow as she turned to face him, examining him for a few moments. He looked more troubled than she had originally thought- like some puppy that had nowhere to go, and she smirked at the thought, knowing he'd probably kill her if she said that. She thought for a few moments, knowing she wasn't suited to a life of solitude even after she left Suna, and Itachi really didn't seem all that bad- she wouldn't exactly be going out of her way to stay and talk with him for a little while.

Itachi stiffened slightly as she moved closer to him, feeling as though she would try to kill him at any moment, but no attack came. He examined her with eyes filled with curiosity that she was listening to him, such a proud being. Temari paused, looking over at him as she observed his tenseness to her presence, but as he relaxed, she deduced he was fine with her being there.

"I was the mediator between Konoha and Suna… which was tiring enough, and then I had my brothers to take care of- Gaara and Kankurou. Gaara never took any recognition of me; he liked Kankurou more," she explained her reasoning, not really knowing why she was confiding in him either.

Itachi only listened silently, only nodding slightly to himself as he thought that they also seemed to share issues with their siblings. Some people just didn't realize how hard it was to be the oldest.

Temari trailed off to look over at him again, giving him a small smile. "The world's tough, and a lot of people don't have the courage to leave behind what's familiar- however bad it is. Maybe you'll find something to fill that emptiness." She didn't know she was able to speak in that way to someone, and she silently hoped she could rely on those words as well- she didn't know what to do; she wasn't the most favorite person to be around since she was stubborn and rather mean most of the time…

The Uchiha's dark eyes widened a fraction at her words; he had not expected that of her at all. No one had ever tried to see how he was suffering, how he felt- most didn't believe he felt at all. "Perhaps," he began thoughtfully, "I'm sure you will find something as well." Though his words were spoken in polite reflex, there was some truth behind it, and he felt as though he had taken a step forward in social situations. He needed to be able to converse or at least have some people skills to blend in to be rid of Akatsuki.

He paused thoughtfully, feeling obligated to offer at least some attempt at comforting words after hers. "Though not the same as yours, I have an issue with my brother. They will realize their mistake… sibling bonds are difficult to break."

Temari smiled appreciatively, though she made no verbal reply. "Your brother," she began, her grateful expression switching to a small smirk, "I remember when we fought- he was always saying 'That man… I live to kill him', and other things like that."

She suddenly realized who she was speaking to, and she wanted to slap herself from making such a remark to him- she didn't know how he felt about Sasuke. He was being kind- or as close to it as he could be- to her, perhaps because she had treated him differently, and she really didn't want to come off as insensitive at the moment- he seemed so… fragile right now somehow. She ran her fingers over the iron surface of her fan in nervous habit; they seemed to be progressing, perhaps a beginning of a friendship- neither having anywhere to go, no one to talk to… She tensed somewhat timidly as she noticed the young man's movement from beside her.

Itachi clenched his teeth as a distraught expression flashed in his eyes, but he breathed a calming sigh. "It is… fine," he decided mutedly, letting the instinctive protectiveness die from his demeanor. "The boy is vindictive, and he is likely to kill me- I would like nothing more…" He felt somewhat guilty as he noticed her fearful actions, most likely thinking he would strike her in some way- he feared his reputation would be harder to drop than he thought. "I just have nothing else to look forward to in life; any other thing worth living for is out of my reach."

"There are more good things in life than you think; they have to be earned, though," Temari replied quietly with another small smile, easing again as she realized he was not upset any longer. Exactly what she was speaking of, she did not know; she didn't have many friends, and she left her family behind. She did know that sitting around and waiting for death didn't make one happier.

Itachi seemed to mull over this, and he surprised even himself by his facial expression shifting from his usual blank one to the beginnings of a wistful smile, his eyes filled with the knowledge of the world's cruelties. "True… but I have put everything out of reach by my crimes. I did away with all of my friends and family, and I suppose I was deprived of… love. All Uchiha were," he spoke pessimistically, shrugging listlessly.

"Nothing is out of reach, Itachi. You just have to push yourself sometimes," Temari countered with a small frown, speaking mostly as an older sister, trying to console him. She knew the feeling of not being loved somewhat, devoting all her time and effort into her brothers since all of them were deprived of normal parents. "You're capable of finding something."

Itachi sighed softly in defeat, simply casting a somewhat grateful look to her before settling into the grass to gaze over the scenery, which was rather difficult for him to see due to his poor eyesight.

A gentle wind blew over the lake, bringing a pleasantly cool temperature with it, and Temari couldn't help but note how beautiful the day was, closing her eyes as her sandy bangs brushed over her eyes.

"Life is boring sometimes," she remarked rather randomly, trying to break the uneasy silence between them.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he glanced in her direction, a light smirk crossing his features. He felt more at ease with her, comfortable with her personality. "You seem like a restless person; you should seek some excitement."

Temari seemed pleased with the more light-hearted words, and she grinned. He was more interesting to talk to than most because he was so different, and perhaps that thrill of befriending a criminal attracted her. "I think I've found something to occupy my time."

He felt more drawn to her, but the reminders of being unwanted in society should she go back- which he was fairly certain she would; she seemed more attached to her brothers than she let on- and the fact she wouldn't want to be around him more than necessary or after this little 'chat' was over, prevented him from trying to know her more. But, being similar... It was accidental to find out what she felt... He turned away, another melancholy look in his eyes as he sighed more audibly, resting his chin on his arms. Despite the depression struggling to creep into him once more, he forced a small smirk. "Oh? I am not all that interesting; you will bore of me and be on your way. As I said, my crimes condemn me to loneliness."

Temari frowned slightly at this answer; he looked so sad all the time. No one seemed to be happy anymore, and she made a vow to herself to keep going through the suffering in life. She needed to be strong for everyone, no matter how hard it was.

"I won't bore of you; you're interesting," she repeated, more firmly. "And I don't plan on going on my way, lonely, anymore, and I don't think you do either," she added with a grin, her voice sincere, and she let out a quiet laugh as Itachi cast her an innocent look that seemed to read 'do you mean that?'

"You are different too… You are… optimistic compared to the rest of the world," he mumbled quietly in reply, seeming to struggle with the correct adjective to describe her. She was so full of surprises, and he felt himself brightening slightly in her positive influences to her outlook on life, and how she was doing him such a favor of staying with him. Of course, with her alone situation, both of them would probably benefit. "I wish I was more like you- to be able to smile…"

"It's not that hard, Itachi," Temari replied sympathetically. "You just need something to be happy about, is all."

Itachi seemed rather skeptical, but forced a nod. He maybe could be happy about something eventually; he already felt better than he did after talking to her for only a short period of time, and he breathed a soft sigh- that, and he didn't think arguing would get him too far. "I guess…"

He paused yet again, before adding conversationally, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you looking for away from your home?"

"I guess I'm just looking for someone that appreciates me; even if only a little bit," the young woman replied almost immediately with a smile and a nod. She knew that much, but as for lifestyle, she had no plans. She had never thought of marriage or anything since she was little- her brothers had taken that away from her, but now she supposed she was free to do as she liked.

Itachi only nodded in quiet understanding. It was what she spoke of about her brothers, and her nature seemed rather nurturing from her previous story. He would've thought one would have a little more planning out on what else to do with them self, but he wasn't really one to talk… He just needed to be free, and now that he had that, he needed something to do to keep him in high enough spirits to keep living and he felt that he may have found it- even if only for a little while- with her acquaintance. She had mentioned being bored, so he sifted through options. He remembered there was a small village nearby, so he blinked as he glanced over at her almost shyly, feeling as though her being with him was something wrong; he didn't want her to be rejected if anyone found out should she ever go back…

"There is a village not far from here… Would you like to go get something to eat or…" he trailed off awkwardly, having no real idea how to go about asking people to casual- he didn't want to make it seem like anything more than what it was for fear of scaring her off- outings.

Temari smiled, an appreciative expression to be given something other than sitting here flashing in her eyes as she drove her fan into the ground, using it to support herself as she stood. "It could give us something to do. Sure."

The former Akatsuki seemed relieved, and the closest thing to a friendly glow shone in his eyes momentarily before he stood as well, relaxing as he let out a soft sigh. He contemplated on their options, knowing the territories well from experience- Akatsuki members knew the terrain of most villages well, as avoiding threats and hiding were vital to mission success.

The fan-wielder was content to follow him wherever he went for the moment- far away from Suna and its ally village was good for her, and she still couldn't seem to understand why people disliked him so much. Perhaps the rumors were horrible and blown out of proportion or perhaps he only showed the soft side of himself to her because she had treated him differently. Either way, he was kind to her, and she was grateful for it. She swung her fan over her shoulder as she prepared to set out again, glancing over at him expectantly.

The Uchiha nodded a bit to himself as he reconnoitered their position and recalled a nearby village in this area. "You're lucky I know where we're going," Itachi remarked somewhat sarcastically, though his quiet voice still sounded somewhat flat.

Despite this, Temari seemed to see through it, and she beamed up at him with a grin so giddy, it was almost childish. "Yeah. Lucky me."

Itachi's heart fluttered unexpectedly at the kindness she displayed, and in the first time in seven years, he felt alive again.

* * *


	3. Breaking the Ice

**A/N: **Wow; I took a whole month to update. I'm really sorry, guys. I've been very busy with adjusting into school again, and I seem to keep hitting spots of writer's block. I'll update faster next time; promise! And, this chapter is uneventful; just to let you know. It could actually be skipped- just setting up the plot a little more and relationship development. I feel badly, but it's necessary. Yay, fillers… Well, I hope you enjoy regardless. Thank you for being patient with me. Much love.

* * *

**Break Away**

**Chapter 2: Breaking the Ice**

* * *

It had been about thirty minutes since the traveling partners had left the lakeshore, and the two had been chatting idly about unimportant things such as where they planned to go- both finding amusement in each other's poorly thought out situations. The sun was slowly beginning to recede westward, easing some of the brutal heat from earlier along with the shade of the trees and the occasional breeze blowing by.

The dusty path they walked on was slowly was leading into a pavement road, and the trees of the thickly forested area were thinning out. Finally, they slowed their steps as their feet met cobblestone, and they stood become the large wooden gates of a small non-shinobi village, filled with civilians and the occasional ninja- usually on vacation, as missions did wear one down eventually; the Uchiha knew of that very well. The entrance loomed over the pair, and in blue paint, the word 'Hazumi' was printed in neat but large katakana text, the name signature for the hot springs contained within the village. Itachi considered Temari would perhaps find more interest in these types of villages than he; with the desert heat not allowing much water, or as much as a plethora of different foods and activities the areas of Fire Country did, it was difficult to find much to do.

He found his suspicions were proved correct as they were admitted inside without question- criminals in shinobi villages weren't known in these more commercial villages-, when the young woman beside him noted excitedly, "Wow! This place is huge!"

And it was. Immediately upon entering, the first thing noticeable were the variety of vendors and things to do lining the winding and many intersecting paths of the village. Tea houses, side stands for quickly prepared foods, hot springs, inns, and –the Godaime's Hokage's personal favorite- buildings for gambling were only a few things Itachi could see within his poor field of vision from where he stood.

Temari ventured forward a few steps, eyes glimmering with barely restrained and childish mirth, and she grinned over at the Uchiha, who simply was smirking lightly in amusement. "What should we do first?"

Itachi couldn't help but feel slightly uplifted at her apparent happiness to be here, and felt as though he had done some good for someone for the first time in his life. "It doesn't matter; we have all the time you want," he stated calmly, in contrast to her bubbly tone, though his eyes betrayed some of his inner satisfaction. "Anything you want- just as long as you don't embarrass me."

Temari snickered quietly. "I won't go around picking fights or blowing people up or something; promise," she replied teasingly with an equal smirk to his, holding a hand up in a sign of mock sincerity.

Itachi pinned her with a skeptical look, but shrugged. "As you say…" He heard her snort indignantly, and he decided to restrain any further comment to goad her into a rant; it wasn't something he wanted to deal with when they were supposed to get away from stressful situations. "I am leaving it to you to decide where we go."

"Such a gentleman," Temari muttered sarcastically with a smirk, to which Itachi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a gesture of pseudo-impatience.

He noted her eyes lingered for a few moments on one of the restaurants that served sake, and he looked at her questioningly, silently wondering if she was even of age to drink, but remained quiet- not that it was very difficult to manage for him.

The fan wielder seemed thoughtful, finally tearing her gaze from the nagging craving she was having; she knew it wouldn't be the best of ideas to display her full self to the man she had just met. Most of her bad qualities had already been shown, and he hadn't run off, so she didn't want to take any chances. She continued looking down the street, and her eyes rested on a small stand. "I'd like to get something to eat," she decided quietly, seeming to think for a few moments before she turned to look at him again. "I've never had dango."

Itachi turned his focus to the small stand she had picked out, eyes straining to read the text. What she had seen was his favorite food, and his eyes betrayed a small trace of curiosity. "No?" He doubted he could survive in that desert for long periods of time if that was the case.

"No, so let's go," she confirmed, deciding to take charge due to the fact he remained unmoving, that same indifferent stare fixated on her. He appeared somewhat hesitant, and he gently pulled on the sleeve of his Akatsuki cloak before questioningly meeting his black eyes. "What?"

The Uchiha paused, uneasily frowning. "It is nothing." The fact of being in a village where someone could notice him was a little unnerving; he wasn't in the mood to fight or run off when he was trying to stay with her. Walking around in the open was one of the top 'do nots' in the unwritten codes of being a nukenin, but he had offered to come here… He sighed.

The kunoichi seemed dubious. "Alright…" She couldn't quite think of anything that would change his mood so quickly, but he reluctantly complied with her earlier command and began walking with her. She noticed he was keeping close to her, eyes narrowed and eyeing crowds with a wariness she could not understand. But, as she realized the discomfort of being hunted and in a village full of people, she smiled. "You're so tense; relax a little."

Itachi muttered something incoherent under his breath, head downcast as he struggled to compose himself completely once more. "I'll try."

Temari spoke nothing more on the subject, simply rolled his eyes. Being from Suna, she wasn't entirely sure of all the details that classified him as an S-ranked criminal, but somehow she doubted the possibility of someone finding him here. She squeezed his arm gently with the hand she had to keep on him to lead him along and for the small amount of comfort she could provide. No one seemed to pay them any mind, the streets filled with a vast amount of people, the noise of their talking drowning out everything else, and everyone was so enthralled in whatever it was they were doing, a man donned in black with the signature red clouds hardly seemed of importance. By the time they had reached the dango stand, Itachi seemed to have realized this and raised his head enough to see in front of him, the aloof façade returning to his features.

An elderly-looking woman stood behind the counter, and Temari, seeing as the Uchiha was too absorbed in trying to re-inflate his ego, requested softly, "Two please." Within a few minutes, the woman returned, and the fan-wielder accepted the two sticks of sweet dumplings, offering one to Itachi. He, again, warily took it from her, seeming to scrutinize it. Assassination attempts had made him cautious of food for the possibility of poison. Temari; however, didn't see the usefulness. "At least _pretend _to have fun."

Itachi frowned at this, a somewhat apologetic look on his face as he reached within the many pockets of his cloak and pulled out a sufficient amount of money for the both of them, and he placed it on the counter calmly. "Please try to understand; it's just difficult for me."

She smiled softly once more, though the lingering agitation still flickered a bit beneath the surface of her eyes; she supposed she could. But, he had been too kind to her thus far to berate him for his attitude. Gaara had a tough time reforming to society, and had behaved in the same way about carefulness around everything. "I do." But, thoughts of her brothers were not something she wanted, and she groped around for something to say, eyes swiveling around the general area. Nothing seemed of interest to her initially- mostly foods and places she didn't feel like going at the moment. She turned to him, frowning at his somber expression. "C'mon; let's explore." His personality reminded her too much of the youngest of her siblings, and his constant sort of sulking was very contagious.

She popped the first piece of the colored food into her mouth, her expression brightening somewhat at the sweet taste; it was much different than desert foods, which were mostly salted. "It's good."

The nukenin noted her dislike for his mind-set, and he thought quickly. The want to 'enjoy himself' was there, but the motivation to actually attempt to change how he was, was rather low. But, for her sake he could at least try, and he followed obediently after her without a protest this time. A light smirk of amusement crossed his face, albeit somewhat forced. "I thought so."

Temari eyed him with a somewhat joking irritability. At least he had caught on and was making somewhat of an attempt. "You don't talk much, do you? I think I may have gotten one sentence with ten words."

"I don't talk unnecessarily."

"Oh, look! Games!" Anything to get him to stop thinking so negatively…

Itachi blinked, seeing as she pretty much disregarded his last statement. He sighed with a shrug. _Better than talking too much, _he thought somewhat sarcastically, watching her scurry off, much like the child he had compared her to earlier. Temari gestured to follow, and he smirked lightly again, trailing idly after her.

She took another bite of her dango, grinning with giddiness he was sure she was aware of at this point, and she stood before a dart toss. Such games were obviously fixed in ways that it was nearly impossible to win, this being the case obviously since the target was a small red circle. Years of training with weapons made the task rather easy. He looked down at her, and she shot him a piteous look. He groaned quietly to himself at it, knowing all too well that it always seemed to work. While for the past years, it would mean nothing, he found himself opening up -even if only a little. Repaying her for her time and consideration wasn't something that was too much trouble, anyway- he hated the feeling of being indebted to another.

With an over exaggerated clap of her hands as he spent yet another small amount of the money he had been saving over the years- was this what they meant by demanding women-, and the three small darts were placed before him by a simpering man running the place. He seemed to have a right to do so, though; the amounts of punctures on the designated target were very few. Of course, he had no idea who he was dealing with, which was the intention. Itachi bit down on the stick of dango to free his hands, and he retrieved the small metal projectiles. Almost with boredom on his pale features beneath the small amount of concentration, he tossed them adeptly, and they landed on their target with three quiet '_thunk'_s.

Temari almost thought it looked comical, the great Uchiha Itachi playing a game for her with food rather carelessly shoved in his mouth.

But she nearly choked when the prize for winning those annoying little games was given to him.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, observing the grin barely suppressed and the glitter of restrained laughter in her eyes. "Here," he muttered dryly, his ego severely aching as he thrust an oversized stuffed dog in her direction.

"Oh, I don't want it. You won it, after all," she replied quickly, holding out her hands in front of her in a sort of a shield. "It's your dog."

The Uchiha let out a long sigh. "Temari…"

"Itachi…" she scolded in a tone that was intended to match his, but she burst into a fit of laughter when he glared. She avoided him as he held it away from himself in her direction, as if expecting her to take it, and she immediately ran off. "No gives!"

So, he pursued her, not wanting to be caught by anyone with such a demeaning object. The two ran off down the streets like a couple of children, and as the kunoichi laughed hysterically at something that probably wasn't that funny- except for the fact it was Itachi, and she was honored almost sarcastically to be chased without the intent of her death-, she was grateful that the awkward barrier of silence and his morose demeanor were broken.

So much for not be noticed.

* * *

The moon now hung in the sky, along with the first stars beginning to show and decorate the skies above Hazumi. Most of the streets were now uncomfortably packed to the limit due to the more exciting nightlife of the village, which Temari so longed to be apart of. But, with her serious new friend, she found it was quite impossible, and she wanted to respect his wishes. 

She hadn't entirely done the best of jobs thus far.

The two walked in surprisingly comfortable silence down one of emptier streets, a few lights from stores and the pale moonshine from above illuminating the cobblestone they walked upon. Despite the seeming mutual calmness between the two, Temari's expression was one of sheer amusement, while Itachi's was rather irritable. He was carrying three more of the stuffed toys. He thought he should have learned after the first time, but at her insistence- which was grating after a few minutes- he had surrendered again. At least she carried the first dog he had gotten for her.

The Uchiha was mildly surprised she had the nerve to hang off his arm as well, but it was more joking than sincerely wanting to be near him- just to aggravate him further just because she knew he wasn't going to harm her. And, he supposed it was fine; annoyance was what had gotten him to drop his poor attitude for the night.

"Thanks, Itachi," Temari broke the silence with a sincere voice, sighing. "I had a good time."

"Yes, yes… A lot of fun," he replied drawlingly with a sarcastic tone and a small smirk. "You're welcome…" And, regardless of towing along their new collection of toys of all things, he'd be willing to do it again. The prospect of 'going out' with 'friends' was still foreign to him, but he supposed he could adjust. Joking, eating, and looking at different things villages had to offer didn't sound like too bad a life until he ran out of money. But, that wasn't something to worry about right now.

The pair continued down the street again in silence, pleased with the atmosphere the lack of people- they were either concentrated around places where parties were or here, in small stands for drinks or to eat- and the darkness created. Temari's eyes scanned the buildings with little interest, silently planning out what they'd be doing the next day, while Itachi just fixated his gaze straight ahead. He was somewhat lost in thought pondering today's events, but before he could go into one of his trances, she tugged him gently in another direction.

"There's an inn here; I'm tired, and I want to put down this fan," she stated quietly with a small smile. "We need some place to stay, too. It's getting late."

The Uchiha glanced over at the building over her shoulder as they stopped. He studied it, seemingly considering it, before nodding his agreement. It probably wasn't the best place in the entire village, but for having enough money to live for the week and the fact that everything seemed to be intact and kempt, he figured it would suffice for a few nights. So, he allowed himself to be led to the door. He calmly detached her from his arm before opening the door in a chivalrous manner- though it was somewhat difficult due to the various things he was holding-, to which she rolled her eyes with an amused snort. Itachi simply gazed at her with a 'you going or not' sort of look, and she turned up her nose at his impatience and walked inside the building. He frowned at her childish ways she seemed to have sometimes but shrugged it off as he followed her.

The door closed quietly behind them, and the pair moved across the wooden floor of the main room of the inn. They approached the front desk, where a young woman stood. She smiled at the two, and uttered a soft, "Hello. How are you?"

Itachi hung back slightly, disinterestedly observe the things in the lobby, while Temari engaged in an idle chit-chat with the woman- he may have overheard her name was Ai. His dislike of dealing with people was obvious, as he crossed his arms with a somewhat impatient expression until he heard the word 'room'. He turned his obsidian gaze to the Suna kunoichi as she began placing the money on the table, but he quickly rested a hand atop her wrist. She glanced up at him with an agitated sigh that he wouldn't allow her to pay for anything and watched his face as he seemed to count the amount she had retrieved. He just had to cut in and place his own money in front of Ai, and he gave Temari a glance with finality clearly etched onto his pale features.

A key was placed in Temari's hand and she smiled appreciatively with a quiet 'thank you'. She turned to the Uchiha again, dangling the keys in front of her, the metal clanking together as she brandished it. "We get to be roomies."

At this, Itachi seemed slightly startled, not realizing that she had only gotten one room- the size of this inn didn't lead him to believe there were multiple beds. But, if nothing else, there was the floor. He relaxed at this thought, hardly realizing the blonde had already brushed past him and was heading up the stairs towards their designated room. He quickly followed after her, moving gracefully, albeit rushed, up the stairs and sped up his steps as he saw her rounding a corner. She never kept still, he thought with a small smirk. Their footsteps made soft noises on the wooden floors, though the first set was quieter- half because they were female, half because she was walking, but soon, they stopped. Itachi arrived shortly after with an expression of mock irritability for being left behind, to which she simply grinned. "Sorry," she muttered rather insincerely with a smirk, turning to unlock the door and push it open; the Uchiha nearly had to stop it from closing it with his foot as she seemed to intend to lock him out.

She laughed softly again with a roll of her eyes. Games and teasing had gotten him to lighten up more before- why, she wasn't certain; perhaps it just broke the silence and didn't give him a chance to think about being dreary. It seemed to work again, as he glared at her- one, she had learned from her brother, Gaara, was more playful than one with a killing intent. So, to show she wasn't intimidated and that she understood the look, she stretched in an apathetic manner and yawned. She felt she may have been acting a bit like Shikamaru with those two simple gestures, but she pushed it away quickly. "Tired?"

He simply grunted in reply, turning away from her in a way she almost thought was childish, and he walked in a rather defiant manner towards the bed and dropped the stuffed animals he had been forced to carry. "A little," he replied noncommittally.

Temari sighed. "Well, I am." Her blue eyes shifted to him as he seemed to back away from the bed again and look around the room- the kunoichi didn't think it was that interesting; it was inexpensive with one room and a bathroom, one bed and a couch by the large window that overlooked the village. His eyes lingered on the couch before he began to move. "You know, you paid. You can at least use the features of the room."

She meant it; he had been so gracious to her today, she didn't think he really deserved to sleep on the couch. Besides, she wasn't a very modest person. She smirked lightly at his somewhat uneasy facial expression, and turned away to let her hair down from its four gravity-defying ponytails and placed their holders on the nightstand. With that, she fell back onto the bed, lying on the edge of one side of the bed that was able to hold two people.

Itachi simply gazed, unconvinced, down at her, raising a brow hesitantly. Slowly, he returned to the bedside and met her blue eyes, his own dark ones expressing his doubts. He noted her smirk, but thought little on it as he looked away to untie his scratched out hitai-ate and remove his hair from the low ponytail before dropping them both unceremoniously on the floor beside the bed. He had little regard for petty things; they would be easy to find in the morning anyway…

Sheepishly, he sat down on the edge of the furniture before looking over at her again. Temari bit her lip, rolling her eyes away at his newly displayed shyness. "Oh, don't get so excited," she muttered sarcastically, sitting up slightly to shove a pillow- and of course, so kindly, the pack of stuffed animals- between them. She had only done this to spend less money- she actually expected him to not let her pay, so she could at least make things a little easier. Teasing him was just a bonus. "You have to stay on your side."

And the Uchiha couldn't help but smirk- though it was somewhat of a cover for how flustered he had gotten. She was the only person who was able to play such stupid tricks on him and live, he supposed; change was good, however. For those few hours, he felt normal again- or as close to it as possible for a person like him. He lay back down, more at ease with the 'blockade' she had put between them. "Good night, Temari," he murmured as he closed his eyes, turning over on his side the opposite direction of her.

"Night," she replied after a small pause and another yawn. She truly was exhausted after her journey, then this day in the village. She was grateful for a bed to sleep in after three days of desert and forest- alone.

Both knew they could sleep easier when they knew the next day wouldn't be going through a goalless journey alone.


	4. Promise

**A/N: Sheesh. Chapter stories and I do not go together. My updates are absolutely not worth waiting over two months for. –sigh- Sorry; I'm doing my best. Here's the third chapter; I hope you like it despite the wait. **

**Break Away**

**Chapter 3: Promises**

Dappled moonlight filtered neatly through glass, creating bleached, intricate patterns across the wooden floors of the inn's room. The night sky was clear, allowing a full view of the stars, strewn and contrasting sharply throughout the arrays of blue and purple, and the moon's light went unobstructed. These nights were peaceful, and they had been for the past month, though lately, a pall of dismal gray was forming in the distance, signifying the coming of a storm any day. But, the inhabitants of such serene setting remained unperturbed by such things as they lay on a bed in the moon-flooded room.

The little blockade of stuffed animals had been discarded, as after four weeks together, Temari felt as though she could trust the Uchiha enough not to do anything unwanted. Besides, for the past few days, she was finding herself closer when she had fallen asleep. Nightmares and stress plagued her constantly- memories of the day Gaara died, guilt, her brother's worry… It was growing nearly unbearable about how paranoid she felt each day, wondering if they were alright without her care. She had left with the intention of never coming back, just to teach them. But, bonds were harder to break than she thought; what if they weren't fairing well; oh, there were so many what-ifs. The only solace she had was the comfort of a man who had known her for a mere month, but he had been there when she truly needed him. And in this world of isolation and desperation that came to her in sleep, it was something that was important to her.

They had grown closer over these weeks- doing things together, eating together, and getting to know each other. It was monotonous some days, but the oddest part was, that even the thrill-seeking kunoichi didn't mind it that much. They were able to sit in less crowded areas and just sit. The comfortable silence let her know of the Uchiha's feelings more than talking to her, as odd as it was. She was able to see the faintest movements of her body indicating what he felt, subtle changes in facial expression, and just the fact she was not intimidated by him made her know even a little what went on inside that complex mind of his, let her know he cared about her enough. And, because of the company he provided, despite growing up around noise, she would not make him talk.

Itachi was grateful for a companion who didn't wish to change him. He spent the past month of his freedom with a woman who had brightened his mood and made some of the ever-present depression fade. He felt like doing things now, to see what she would do that day. And, she understood, having a brother with a somewhat similar personality. When he was silent or thinking, she didn't probe much. When he just wanted to 'be' and enjoy his surroundings, she would relent despite her restless personality. And when she wanted to do more 'extreme' things, she took him into consideration. Caring and somewhat quirky was an odd combination, but it worked for her to create a person who was surprisingly more tolerable than all other people he had previously dealt with. The odder thing was how things progressed as they knew more about each other. She would seek comfort in him, it seemed. She had seemed rather troubled recently; he hadn't asked, but with the subtle contacts and moving closer to him while distress beset her dreams. He was able to comply after all the small things she had done for him.

Now was one of those times where they remained silent, simply lying together on opposite sides of the bed as they thought- staring out the window, at the ceiling, or other things around the room after another rather arduous day. Along with dragging him around to go shopping- oh, how she pestered him about that 'hideous' cloak; just out of spite, he wouldn't allow her to replace it-, she had picked a fight- it took her long enough, with her spitfire personality- with a man in their hotel. In contrast to Ai's calm and rather timid sort of demeanor, this man- he may have heard his name was Hiro-, was snobbish and rather impolite. Somewhat similar to Temari, so naturally, she had to make some remarks. Similar personalities didn't seem to go together, Itachi had observed, so perhaps it was why he didn't particularly like Ai- while he was rather incapable of hating someone he didn't know, he by no means wanted to go out of his way to talk to her. This was rather time consuming and grating, and standing around in stores- rather awkwardly-, then walking to another- and countless others after that- was even worse. This was what women did, he was informed one day, and if he didn't like it, he could go do things alone. And when he said he would rather die than do this day after day, she hadn't spoken to him for almost an hour. He learned she was sensitive- or liked to make him miserable through all the sort of opening up he had done. He smirked lightly at the thought, letting out a long sigh.

Seeming to interpret the noise as boredom, Temari turned on her side somewhat. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"If you want," the Uchiha replied noncommittally. The past few times of eating out hadn't turned out so well; he was always overly nervous about staying in one place for over five minutes. She was set on changing that habit, but surprisingly for her, she was relatively calm. "Where do you want to go?"

He was half expecting a remark equally as indecisive such as 'I don't know' or 'What do you want?', but he raised an eyebrow as she replied, "I want to go someplace to drink sake." She grinned, noticing his rather troubled expression. "Y'know, to celebrate a friendship or whatever."

The past month had been without alcohol in her system, and the craving was there. Besides, it seemed a good enough reason. "Don't tell me you're a lightweight," she teased softly, moving again to rest her chin on her fist.

"…I am," he replied uncertainly, hesitance evident in his dark eyes. "Oh, come on, Itachi. You're so set in your ways."

Itachi felt she wasn't playing fair in such a statement; he had been fairly compliant all month, but this doglike urge to please resurfaced, and the look in her eyes made his resolve falter. "All right." She wasn't fair, and he didn't want her thinking he was afraid of something as trivial as drinking, so he downcast his eyes with a small noise of agitation.

She seemed to brighten somewhat, and she sat up again. "You're so good to me," she remarked sarcastically, and he grunted softly, obvious dislike in the sound. Regardless, he didn't verbally complain as they both climbed off the bed, and Itachi found himself stiff from the prolonged period of inactivity.

The desert-dwelling kunoichi was as awake as ever and quickly stretched before moving quickly over to the door, stepping into her shoes and retrieving the key to the room from a table. The Uchiha followed more lethargically, a dull expression on his face in his silent and somewhat show of unwillingness. She only snorted and pulled open the door, sliding out of the room without waiting- she wasn't going to put up with his behavior, so she'd just ignore it. She hardly waited for the young man as she walked down the hallway with a distinctive spring in her step that she was in a good mood. Spending time with him was good enough, but the fact he may actually have fun was something to cheer her up more from her contented state of mind. The fan-user descended the stairs quickly, waved mockingly to Hiro- who cast a loathing stare-, and made her way to the main door to the inn to wait for her stoic friend.

Itachi, uncaring and calmly, followed the same path as her, a light frown marring his lips. She grinned at him, to which he only 'hn'ed, and moved to open the door. His impassiveness made her glare up at him, and he subtle moved closer to her to stand so his body prevented the door from closing. The intense stare caused a small shiver to run down her spine; as fond as she had grown, the knowledge of who he was and those cold eyes made her a little aware of her actions. Subconsciously, she knew such attitude from him was changing her- she had already become quieter in her speaking voice. Though he was changed in the sense he was beginning to try to express himself. She drew herself from her thoughts at his expectant stare, and she smiled more sheepishly before exiting the building. He followed afterwards, and by his silence, she assumed she was meant to walk and he was going to come along.

It was a few minutes walking that Temari realized Itachi was used to getting his way. It was expected after living alone for so many years, but it was a little annoying to think he was stubborn. She sighed, glancing over her shoulder to notice his somewhat unnerved expression. He still hadn't gotten over his little paranoia of being arrested, and she sighed. She could sympathize slightly if that was the reason he gave her such a hard time every time they went outside. She slowed down slightly so she was walking with him instead of in front of him. "Calm down…"

He glanced down at her with a small frown, eyes half lidded in a thoughtful manner, and it was obvious he was trying to conceal his emotions. "I'm fine."

Temari studied him skeptically, but she relented. "Okay," she mumbled, lightly taking his arm to give him a mild reassurance of touch. He stiffened beneath her, but she was at ease—he didn't react and she wasn't flinching away.

She led him down the streets, only stopping when they stood before a small tea shop, and she pushed open the curtain with the back of her hand. It was empty inside, and Itachi relaxed. She simply smiled and stood on her tiptoes, her body sliding up his shoulder, to kiss him on the cheek. He had been so good to her these past weeks, and it was just a mild show of her gratitude.

He grew rigid all over, and she wasn't disheartened by the fact that his expression was utterly unreadable when he looked at her. She could see the slightest touch of confusion, by the furrow in his brow. She just smirked, it widening when the woman who must have owed the shop let out a sound. It was something akin to an 'aw', and Itachi's eyes hardened in childish bitterness. She never faltered, and that was what intrigued the Uchiha at times.

"What a cute couple," the woman crooned. "It reminds me of when I was young."

Itachi opened his mouth, obviously to correct the statement, but Temari shushed him with a light pinch on his arm. He let out a hushed, agitated noise. "Thank you," was all she said, with a charming smile gracing her lips. As good to her as he was, she felt the need to punish him for his broodiness.

The pair sat down and gave the woman, who was obviously quite pleased to have younger "in love" visitors, their orders. As enigmatic as the Uchiha was, Temari had already figured out his eating patterns.

"You need to stop eating so many sweets."

"Hn..."

She rolled her eyes, leaning her chin on her palm as she studied his blank expression. "It's bad for you."

"If I cared about my health, I would have stopped eating poorly long ago, Temari," he graced her with more than ten words for an answer.

The fan-user sighed exasperatedly. She adopted a more teasing tone, "Well, do it for me, at least. I love you after all."

She decided to play along with their 'couple' status, at least in this restaurant, but she didn't expect him to act negatively.

His eyes turned icy, his demeanor downright frightening with his frigid posture and mood. The intensity that made her breath catch began to fade from his eyes, and he suddenly looked somber again, as he usually did. There was some wistfulness in him though, by the light twisted of his lips into a meaningless smile. "Please do not play around with such a phrase."

She worried her lip, brow furrowing. She couldn't understand him; how isolated he was to grow upset over such a petty thing, she thought. But perhaps he had never heard it sincerely. "Itachi, I…"

She folded her hands on her lap, eyes fixated away from him on the counter. "I'm sorry."

He didn't respond, only continued his impassive, angst-filled stare downward. She frowned, deeper and more agitated. "Look," she began, turning to face him again. He glanced unwillingly up at her, but he knew she wouldn't let up if he didn't. "I'm not so good at this flirting thing."

His eyes seemed to soften, but his face was still mildly perturbed. "Flirting?" he questioned slowly, skeptically.

"Yes," Temari replied impatiently, her own expression softening. He seemed innocent sometimes, through the hardness of his exterior. "I like you; you're not as horrible as people say you are."

He seemed confused, but his somberness seemed to soften into complete exhaustion that made him look older than he was. She grew concerned, and she tentatively touched his arm. "Are you… okay?"

Itachi let out a slow breath, closing his eyes and interlacing his fingers over his lips. "I am fine…" he murmured softly. "Please give me time; I cannot promise you anything emotionally right now."

Temari kept her hand where it was, pursing her lips together uneasily. "Take your time," she replied, a little shamefacedly. "There's no rush, Itachi."

He closed his eyes, trying to slip back into placidity, though it was growing exceedingly hard with that small, seeming insignificant tidbit of information of her slight feelings and her touch. He lived so many years without it, and the light sensations, even just a friendly gesture, reminded him how alive he was… He sighed uneasily, and the woman placed the dango and vegetable soup before the two at that moment. He glanced up, a forced appreciative look in his eyes, but she seemed pleased enough with it. Temari took to the verbal thanks, and the elder female pointed out how cute they were again. Itachi didn't see it.

"May we have sake as well, please?"

"Certainly!"

Itachi snapped his eyes back to her at the exchange. She eased her hand from him, innocently proceeding to eat what she had ordered. She inclined her head towards him, pretending to ignore his glare. "You promised."

He faltered, knowing he had, and he backed off bitterly. He returned to his dango silently, while she went about looking smug. She had no problem recovering from unwanted situations, and he already seemed to calm himself down.

The childishness of the silent game continued until a bottle of sake was placed before them on the counter. Temari smiled her gratitude while Itachi acted as if he were the only one of the room, stacking the sticks from the remnants of his meal in a random pattern.

She took his cup calmly from him, unfazed by his apparent lack of recognition. She poured the rice-based alcohol before setting it before him with a light 'click'. "Don't be such a sore loser."

He glared, watching her pour the drink for herself. She drank it easily, with no grimace or hesitation. He, however, was tentative. Uncertainly, he picked up the ceramic of the cup, raising it to his lips and taking a small sip. His composure was the only thing that kept him from gagging, but she looked amused regardless.

It only took a few light phrases of teasing for him to recall his Uchiha pride and swallow the drink. He gasped for breath while she poured him another. The cycle continued between them until she was a bit clouded. She stopped, already knowledgeable in such an area, but he was not so lucky.

She watched him contentedly, glad to see he finally seemed to let go of the past. His placidity border-lined on a smile, and she swore she almost saw him broke a grin when he almost knocked their plates of the table when he moved. His catlike grace and the cadence of his voice where broken, and she was feeling very proud of herself.

"Hn… I never noticed how pretty you were…" he muttered in a low voice not too much different than his normal one; only because she knew him for such a period of time did she notice that perfect articulation and the consistency of his syllables were no longer present.

She smiled knowingly, and in her own mildly drunken state, she flushed faintly. He seemed to find amusement in this, and it deepened at his charming expressions he never was in high enough spirits to show.

He swayed, leaning forward slightly to rest his hand on her thigh, sliding it upward discreetly, his ways not entirely forgotten in his clouded state. She caught it, pretending not to notice.

"You should drink more," he suggested quietly, though his eyes were innocent. "It is a celebration."

She found that somewhat endearing, and she sighed, shaking her head. "No, I'm fine. One of us has to make sure you don't hurt someone."

He frowned; eyes half lidded in what could have been an intimidating expression if he was trying—or completely sober. She just smiled at him.

"But on that topic," she mumbled, never breaking her expression as she pinned his hand in place as it moved, "I should get you home. You've had enough already."

She spoke briefly with the kind old woman, very surreptitiously reprimanding the Uchiha with light pushed on his chest and the redirection of his hands. He was tired mentally, she knew… She understood him from having to console her brother during his adjustment period—though she pushed that thought away, not wanting to think of her family. He was bored, and she didn't have any problem not finding offense in this—it was cute, she thought somewhat sardonically.

She thanked the woman again, leaving the amount of money needed on the counter before grasping the persistent Uchiha by the hand and leading him away. She chided him nearly inaudibly, but she knew it would go right over his head anyway. She led him, more at east since he was. He obediently trailed after her with longing, innocent eyes that made her sigh with distaste. Why couldn't he be more expressive normally? After many stops to inform her bluntly and positioning of his hand and face—she secretly lingered on the feel of his skin, knowing she didn't have long to experience it again—, they arrived at the inn.

She glared at Hiro for her stumbling partner, trying to feign calmness when she wanted to tear that arrogant and condescending look off his face. But she had promised Itachi she would be good. Even if he wasn't 'around' to enforce it, she wasn't going to be underhanded. She moved around the floor, Itachi moving silently behind her with faltering steps in his once smooth lope. She felt badly for destroying the elegant and proud creature, but he really did need to loosen up. She was enjoying helping him while she could; using every chance she could to correct him because she knew he would never be wrong again after tonight. It was how he was.

The stairs seemed to be their first obstacle. He seemed to realize his own limits and studied her doubtfully. He was calculating and aware—somewhat—even like this; she was impressed. She smiled at him, murmuring something encouraging. She felt like she was needed… And her heart fluttered at the knowledge. Quietly, she slung her arm over his shoulders, finding some difficulty with their sizes, and she tried not to dwell on the warmth in the chill of the building. He sighed, and she was hoping he wasn't thinking the same. She never had any idea what went on in his mind, and she bit her lip when he gazed over at her with a seemingly unseeing impassive, yet more open look. She turned away and focused on getting them up the stairs. It took longer than she would have liked, and she could feel Hiro's eyes boring up at them with that same smugness she loathed.

Her feet shakily alighted onto the floor of the hallway, him following, and she eased her grip from around him. She could have sworn she saw him fake tripping. Sneaky bastard; she pondered his intent. She shrugged it off, turning up her nose to show she wasn't humoring him any longer. Temari ambled over to their door, searching her person for the key for the room.

The fan user realized their second problem was that Itachi had to be the man and take the keys. She held out her hand as he stood before her, and he looked at her as if she were crazy despite his recovering daze.

"What?" he murmured quietly, frowning.

"The key," Temari replied tersely. "Give it to me."

He didn't seem to recall initially, and she muttered something under her breath. The raven-haired male finally adopted a somewhat realizing look, and he fumbled in his pockets of the black cloak he donned. It was his turn to say something unintelligible, and he continued searching. She watched with jaded blue eyes, tying to figure out what was difficult about finding their key.

She grew impatient, as it was in her nature. "Where is it? Don't tell me you lost it."

He gave her an irritated expression, not entirely pleased he lost it himself. She advanced on him with an incensed sound. "Itachi," she growled, moving to help him search. He definitely had a look which she tried to ignore that clearly said he was misinterpreting her intent. She ran her fingers along the material of his cloak, delving into his pockets. He remained rigid with anticipation

"How many pockets do you have?" she hissed, and he faltered, getting the hint and helping her.

She moved her hands, snapping some of the buttons of his cloak apart, and he let out an unreadable sound when her hands moved along the inside of his cloak, the backs of her knuckles running along the fabric of his shirt, painfully close to settling the burning curiosity. She ignored him, grumbling as she finally produced the small metal key from one of his pockets, and he sighed when she backed away.

She murmured something along the lines of 'give it to me next time', and he felt a prickle of uneasiness run along his spine. She shrugged uncaringly; she gave him enough of her sympathy. He had said he didn't want her exactly earlier anyway. So, she unlocked the door and pushed it open, waiting for him to enter. He moved languidly in a way that never ceased to enthrall her. But she protruded her bottom lip when he brushed past her deliberately and gave her no further recognition. He was too used to getting what he wanted.

Temari moved, steadying him as he stumbled, and sat down on the bed again. He watched her idly, and she stared as if expecting him to do something.

"Thank you for tonight…" she tried, not sure which side of him was easier to deal with. "I know you didn't want to come."

A small, smiling look flitted in his eyes briefly. "Hn…"

She decided she hated his mood swings and paradoxical attitude either way. But the attraction that he had given her a chance for the time they were together to get to know him some was enough to keep her from snapping. She softened when he at least faced he wasn't going to regret anything in the morning when he approached her before moving to the opposite side of the bed and sat gingerly on the edge.

She watched him as she undid her hair, glancing out the window to estimate the time—all she could see was that she was sleeping now.

He shifted backwards, glancing over at her to study her face intently. She grew uncomfortable under the emotionless scrutiny, and she sighed. She gave him a 'what do you want' sort of look. He just moved closer towards her to hover, and she grew increasingly uncertain of his intentions.

"Temari."

She drew in a shaky breath, murmuring his name, though in a more skeptical tone.

"I think I am ready to make that promise," he stated quietly, and she was still frowning upon the lack of his unwavering coherence.

She was also unsure. "What do you mean?"

"I like you," the Uchiha decided, completely serious. She flushed more; she knew not to be so flustered. This had happened to her before, but the fact this was Uchiha Itachi made it seem so surreal. He had been irresolute earlier, so what was this intense look in his eyes she had never seen before? It wasn't lust—not entirely…

"Itachi… you're drunk."

He looked put off, worrying his lip with the insult in his eyes. "Do you think so?"

"Yes," she muttered, firmer in her answer as she attempted to glare at him with his looming presence. He seemed to get the hint and backed up slightly with a sigh.

She relaxed slightly with the feeling that he wasn't breathing down her neck. She didn't want to hear those words right now. "Please tell me tomorrow; so I know you're serious…"

Itachi's eyes grew softer. He was hardly intoxicated; he had low tolerance. By this point, his thoughts were clear. He was somewhat disoriented, as if he couldn't remember where he had been. "No. Please listen to me now. Give me a chance. I'll promise I will do what I can."

Temari groaned, disliking his resolute tone, that deep, alluring tone that made her want to cave. She was distrusting, not wanting to get hopeful for him to just forget in the morning, revert back to that damnable unfazed ice block. But he looked so sincere, and she couldn't help but touch his face tentatively. It was warmer than it looked, him always seeming so pale, and she trailed his fingers down his smooth, well defined face. She could feel his whole body tense in her touch. Reflex, she recalled; he had been so stiff the first day they met just by her sitting near him. "Okay. You promised, though."

She regretted the words. Couldn't she save her last scrap of trust for him? The relief in his eyes and the almost-smile that touched his lips made her believe so. Even for now; maybe she would forget, too. Was this even real? The moonlight made him look dreamlike. But he felt concrete enough.

"Thank you," Itachi breathed.

She couldn't be certain what changed his mind, but he nodded. Perhaps she had loosened him up more than she intended—was he lying earlier?

She couldn't bother to dwell on such things as she relaxed her arm back to her side. "Good night."

"The promise will stand in the morning," he stated in that same articulate and almost somber voice she had grown attached to.

Temari smiled, feeling she could believe the stranger who found her when the whole world seemed to turn its back on her.


End file.
